


Fancy Seeing You Here

by princelywhore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, I'm only here from my two gay sons thank you very much, M/M, Oops, Stealing things/general chillness about crime, This my first time writing something ever so, also brief mentions of the fact that Richie is a drug dealer, also eddie swears a lot, am I allowed to spam all this shit?????, how do tags work anyways, might also post a second part but we'll see, not much going on because this is them literally just meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelywhore/pseuds/princelywhore
Summary: Eddie runs into famed campus drug dealer and long time crush, Richie Tozier while out on a snack run at 1:00 am with Bill *general meetings of new persons ensue





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was a requested prompt thingy from Tumblr. If you want you can go check me out there two, it's https://princelywhore.tumblr.com please enjoy and feel free to comment any criticisms etc because I want to improve my writing <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this was a requested prompt thingy from Tumblr. If you want you can go check me out there too, it's @princelywhore please enjoy and feel free to comment any criticisms etc because I want to improve my writing <3

Oh fuck.

Shit.

Fuck.

This is the day that Eddie Kaspbrak dies, or maybe Bill Denbrough. If looks could kill, the glare that Eddie was currently sending him should’ve made the man drop dead to the ground.

“I will fucking end you, Denbrough,” Eddie whispered, but quickly gave up that notion in favour of pulling Bill in front of him as a makeshift wall to hide himself - and more importantly Bev’s pink Friends pajama bottoms he currently had on - from the man at the other side of the aisle.

The man, Richie Tozier, stood with both hands in the pockets of his worn-out denim jacket studying the rows of chips in front of him. A basket from the store lay in front of his feet, it was an ugly brown and had the slogan ‘thank you for shopping with us’ on either side. It was filled accordingly with bags of gummies and other candies. Eddie was silently judging the food choices from where he could see past Bill’s broad shoulders, blanching at the sight of all those sweets, questioning how one man could eat all those himself.

Bill, to his credit, hadn’t moved once since Eddie decided that his new purpose in life was to be a human wall. Eddie was now shielding himself from the campuses’ most famed drug dealer, as well as his long-time crush.

It was no secret between their friend group that Eddie had a crush on Richie fucking Tozier of all people, but it was more surprising that they still hadn’t met, with them being in the same class and having multiple mutual friends.

That’s why when Eddie decided to stay the night at Bev’s place with Bill and her to study, Bill decided he needed a bag of chips or two and some Red Bulls as fuel to press on for the rest of the night, also deciding that Eddie should accompany him.

Of course, he made this life-changing decision at 1 am, the same time Richie Tozier was roaming the 7-Eleven looking for a pack of smokes and god knows what else. Although Bill and the other losers all knew what the snacks were for.

A party, tomorrow at Bev’s place, or he guesses tonight, being as the clock above Richie’s toft of messy black hair now reads 1:34 am.

Sure the losers could’ve waited an extra day before introducing the two of them, but Beverly - god bless her scheming little soul - wanted to speed up the process.

“Long time no see, ol’ chap.” A bony arm was slinking around Bill’s shoulders and pulling him towards the tall and lean figure that was Richie Tozier.

“I just s-s-saw y-you yesterday, Rich,” Bill replied, smiling slightly before being pulled into the figure, even more, revealing a fuming and blushing Eddie.

“And yet, during all that time spent apart you’ve managed to get yourself a girlfriend,” Richie says, stealing a glance at Eddie before looking back at the boy, “…and a cute one at that.”

“Th-this is Eddie, h-he’s helping Bev and me study,”

“Beverly, you say?” Bill nodded, “I knew I recognized those pjs from somewhere”

Eddie was redder than one of Pennywise’s balloons, “hey these are comfortable, I’ll have you know.”

“Don’t sweat it Eds, I steal Bev’s skirts and tops all the time. Girl’s got a mad sense of fashion.”

It was then that the two of them noticed Bill’s overall lack of presence.

“Fuck, you kidding me, Bill. I don’t have the money to pay for this shit,” Eddie looked around again trying to spot auburn-haired man.

“Here, let me pay for all that.” Richie pulled out his wallet only to take a quick look at the single twenty and mutter a quick string of curse words.

Eddie took note of the single twenty and without much thought added, “shit, you’d think as a weed dealer you’d have more cash on you.”

“Very funny, now take this, I’ve got a plan.” Eddie was being shoved the ‘thank you for shopping with us’ basket along with all its contents. Richie then whispered the instructions for his plan while being far too close to Eddie with them having just met. Eddie was as frozen as the shitty concrete statue of Ben Franklin that sat at the front of their college. Richie grinned at something Eddie didn’t quite understand and tried to think of anything but the warmth coming from the man next to him.

“You got all that Eds?” He asked, only moving away slightly to look him properly in the eyes.

It was at that moment staring into the dark eyes of Richie fucking Tozier that Eddie was brought back to their shared class, and all the hours Eddie must have spent just staring at the dark-haired boy sitting a few seats in front of him. He thought back to that one day in class when he caught the boy returning his stares.

It was the day Richie was late, later than usual. It had become part of the class routine to have the Trashmouth show up fashionably late each class, much to the disappointment of their teacher. But this time he was well past a half-hour late, showing up with his usually messy hair even more unruly, sporting a pair of plaid pants that were most definitely pajamas.

When he walked in his eyes immediately shifted over to Eddie’s, looking him up and down before grinning at the man.

That was the day that Eddie knew he wasn’t just staring at him because he was the famed drug dealer, or because of his sharp features, or because he got on his nerves like he did with the rest of the class. Eddie had a crush, a very big crush. A crush that was slowly killing him, because Eddie wasn’t out. The only people he’d ever told were his friends, and even that had been a challenge. He didn’t want to like any boys, let alone the gorgeous one standing right in front of him gazing down at him with a concerned look on his face. Because he still hoped deep down that what his mother told him was true, that he wasn’t gay, and that this was just him being envious of other guys. That’s all.

“What?”

“I said ‘you got all that?’” Richie laughed, “you good Kaspbrak? You sure you got a stomach for crime?”

“Yeah, I’m not chickening out anything, and how’d you know my last name-“

“Okay well andale my good friend, andale!”

And that’s how Eddie ended up stealing a shit ton of snacks with Richie ‘slowly turning into the possible - but also no let’s not go there yet - love of his life’ Tozier.

Richie talked the store clerk’s ear off attempting to flirt with him as a distraction while Eddie took the brown basket of snacks and ran for his life through the automatic doors of 7-Eleven. After a brief asthma attack and a string of curse words first aimed at Richie but later at Bill, Eddie found himself sitting on the curb in the crisp cold of the early morning with Richie. It had certainly been an interesting night, and he found himself enjoying Richie’s company while they talked about class, and then their friend group, which Eddie learned Richie calls the Losers because ‘every friend group needs a kickass nickname, kinda like a gang you know?’

Eddie replies asking if Richie knew of any hardcore gangs called the ‘Losers.’

Richie hadn’t.

“I should probably get back to Mike’s place before he goes all ‘mom mode’ and freaks the fuck out, or puts my face on some milk cartons.” Richie stood up, holding out his hand to help Eddie up too. He then noted that the smaller man was shaking, and handed him his worn-out jacket to wear, ignoring Eddie’s ‘I’m fine, it’s not that cold.’

“I’ll see you later, Eds.” He drawled, once the jacket was situated, saluting him with a pale hand before walking away.

“Don’t call me…” But Richie was already gone, “… Eds,” he finished, beat red.


End file.
